Granite
Granite Owlpastimes is a green maned grey earth pony born and raised in Dawnpick. He was the second child of Glaze and Cleaver and still their only son. Most of his life so far has been spent stealing, drinking, whining, and simply failing at almost everything he has ever done. You could probably find him in the well, cooped up in the attic of his house, or just generally wandering around town. Background Granite was born the first and currently only son to Glaze and Cleaver and is their second eldest foal. He has numerous sisters; Purple Prose, Brownie Bits, Wisteria all being unicorns. His family life wasn't too bad, the only problems he had were mainly finding peace and quiet, his solution being the attic. For a good portion of his first year of life, he spent his time running scared away from his eldest sister's cat. That cat showed no mercy to Granite, and Granite quickly learned how to dodge blows and run long distances. When he was less than a year old, one diamond dog snatcher almost made off with him if it wasn't for none other than Jaxler himself. This event made Granite have an almost unhealthy idolization of Jaxler, and also led to a very heavy consumption of alcohol. Later frowned upon by Flux, but temporarily approved of by Jaxler. This lead to a close relationship between the two, Granite believing Jaxler to be the father he never had. Later on in his foal-hood, Granite began working an apprenticeship under Flux, however little progress was achieved due to Granite's love of booze. After a brief amount of time, Jaxler and Flux both gave Granite an intervention, right at his doorstep. With Jaxler and Flux both being the major influences of his life, Granite quickly complied and stopped drinking as frequently as before. Jaxler then brought up his stealing and Flux gave him a lute in hopes of putting Granites deft hands to good use. Granite also had hopes of using the lute to impress his crush, Friesden. When Jaxler got arrested and lost his guard status, Granite's trust for the pegasus did not falter. Most notably he "borrowed" some booze from the stockpile and snuck into Jaxler's hospital room in hopes of cheering him up. In more recent events, Granite managed to not get as scarred as severely as the other foals by the sight of the rainbow pony massacre at the depot. This event instead led Granite to seek out advice from Jaxler on two subjects: the courting of Friesden, and receiving combat training in hopes of protecting those he cares about. Jaxler helped him as best as he could in the former and in the latter, Jaxler gave Granite a golden chain, looted off a dead lasher. Granite started learning how to use the weapon and successfully won his first sparring match against his new mentor, brutally ending it with a rock to the skull. Granite hopes to prove his worth to Dawnpick and also win the affection of the one he still holds close to him... RP History Granite was born in Dawnick on the 22nd of Slate in 255. One day Granite bumped into Arbalest and recieved a light lecture on poor drinknig habits and got advice to run a bit in the sun to get sober. Granite tried to run, but tripped on a rock and fell into the well, he eventually got out of the well with the help of Arbalest. Later Granite went looking for Jaxler in hopes of drinking a lot of booze to help drown his sorrows (mainly about him not feeling worthy of his parents), and Jaxler agreed on one condition: not to tell Partisan or Granite's mom. In the dinning hall Granite broke down after a barrel and started crying about how his father didn't love him, Jaxler comforted him however and showed him his scar and then Granite passed out. Then there was the dreaded caravan scene. Granite made his approach to the depot to take a moment to observe everything that was going on, and at once he gave Flux his diary back, he gave Jaxler a stolen barrel of alcohol, and then thanked Stiletto and Glyph for their services to Dawnpick... and warned them of the pissed off guards. And then Granite stated: "Why is there a devil pony thingy talking with Grapple?" This led to a discussion on war and races with Jaxler and also the discussion with Flux about his apprenticeship. Skrillnozh said some random gibberish that Granite precieved this as a threat, so he went on the attack. He somehow managed to take down both guards in some mystical display of speed and cunning, and then he bribed the other guard, Stiletto, and Jaxler. Stiletto got pissed because of the bribe, Flux was put in shock, and Jaxler got pissed because Granite hid behind him. Glyph went off to get chains and his parents, and Jaxler got even more angry with Stiletto mentioning chains, worrying about Granite's safety. Jaxler chained him up and dragged him to Virtue, and then Jaxler got into a fight with Glyph. Granite was then taken home by his mother while his father stayed to discuss the situation with Virtue. After that ordeal Granite talked with Jaxler in the crypts of Dawnpick. Jaxler seemed slightly depressed over Falcata almost dying, and Granite tried to cheer him up. Granite also asked for help in dealing with bullies antagonizing one of his sisters. He brainstormed a few ideas before realizing Jaxler could just talk to their parents. Granite one day got cornered in an allwey way and got jumped by two local bullies armed with slicing knives. Jaxler showed up and scared them off. Granite broke down again about the caravan incident and Jaxler tried comforting him. The two then went off to acquire more booze. Then one day Granite was caught breaking into Stiletto's house and was caught by none other than Stiletto. For a few moments, Granite actually tried to piss her off, even going far enough to insult her herritage. However, Stiletto was patient enough to not drive Granite's head into a wall and instead chose to lecture him on morals. In the end Granite got a book on ores and got money for candy, much to his confusion. He then took a step outside and fell into the well again. In one peaceful morning in Dawnpick, if you listen closely, you could hear the sound of Jaxler shouting at the top of his lungs about his crossbow. Granite managed to jack Jaxler's crossbow and ran away from him as fast as possible. This scene marked the first appearance of Granite logic, where Granite will think of the most obscure plan on the fly and execute it with graceful precision. In this case Granite made a mad dash through Dawnpick, always keeping under overhangs or tables so Jaxler couldn't dive at him from the sky. The epic chase ended with Granite diving into the moat and Jaxler following suit, however Jaxler couldn't swim. It ended with Granite shooting Jaxler in the leg with his own crossbow and then taking the string out to pull Jaxler out of the water with the bolt imbeded in his leg. With Jaxler out of the water, Granite attempted CPR by repeatedly stomping on Jaxler's chest. Eventually Jaxler wakes up and punches Granite in the kidneys and then asks Granite why he decided to take the crossbow in the first place. Granite instead mocks Jaxler. He then listens in on Jaxler's story about how he got the crossbow. Jaxler then tells him to get a branch from a nearby tree to use as a splint, and Granite attempts retrieving one but instead falls on his head and gets knocked out. Jaxler and Granite end up going to the hospital after the ordeal was over. And with a check up from Panacea, Granite doesn't have internal injuries and can safely go home. Flux and Jaxler both started to worry about Granite with his drinking habits and stealing. Flux and Jaxler give Granite a lute in hopes of putting his dexterous hooves in a use not involving stealing. Flux then mentions Granite's drinking, causing him to point out Jaxler made him do it and actually making Jaxler ashamed of himself. Flux then tells Granite of the dangers of working a furnace while intoxicated and Granite eventually agrees to cut down on the alcohol consumption. Character Skills Relationships Mentors - Flux, Jaxler Family - Glaze (Mother), Cleaver (Father), Purple Prose (Eldest sister), Brownie Bits (Sister), Wisteria (Sister), Romantically Pursuing - Friesden Possessions One large copper dagger - off the corpse of the kidnapper One golden chain - off the corpse of a lasher, from Jaxler One lute - used as a counter measure to his thievery, from Flux A few lockpicks - "..." Category:Characters Category:Dawnpick Characters